Webcam
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Au humanstuck - Tavros está sentado en su oficina, mirando la pantalla del ordenador y pensado en cómo puede llegar a ser de patética su existencia. - ¿TavVris?


Tu nombre es Tavros Nitram y estás perdido. Aún sentado frente al ordenador de tu pequeña oficina, por llamarlo de alguna manera, estás lo que se dice muy perdido. Si tu vocabulario fuera un poco más amplio del que es, probablemente no te haría falta buscar en un diccionario para descubrir la palabra exacta a cómo te sientes. No es que la estés buscando, de hecho estás frente a la pantalla de tu ordenador, a oscuras.

Recargas la web de la empresa y miras fijamente el diseño web que Sollux trabajó en amarillo y negro. No crees que sea de lo más adecuado para una empresa de pornografía, pero en el fondo tú no tienes ni idea de qué es lo que busca la gente en estas webs. Tu trabajo simplemente es el de ordenar la contabilidad y los contratos de los trabajadores. Aradia se encarga de toda esa parte de marketing, los trabajadores que salen delante de las webs cams para los clientes y muchas otras cosas que la verdad tampoco te interesan demasiado.

Buscas el nombre artístico de Vriska, la chica que más tiempo lleva delante de esas webcams. Mueves el cursor hasta Arachnids Grip y haces doble clic. No está conectada y grabando, pero eso tú ya lo sabías. Lo cierto es que has entrado para releer sus datos, y repasas claramente todas esas cosas inventadas que alguien se ha inventado para llamar la atención sobre esa chica. Desde el primer día que la viste entrar en la oficina, con aquella ropa tan recatada, atusándose el pelo y recolocándose las gafas, tu corazón dio un vuelco y supiste que no podías continuar con una vida como la que llevabas hasta entonces. Siempre te había gustado fantasear con el concepto del "amor a primera vista", pero ahora sabes que eso es una quimera.

Vriska Serket no es más que una fantasía tuya, y lo sabes. Eres puramente consciente de que lo más cerca que vas a estar de tocarla es lo mismo que todos esos tipos que leen esa información al igual que tú y que miran los videos de cómo se masturba frente a una web cam de forma creativa para ganar dinero. No es que eso te abrume especialmente, tú siempre has sabido que hay cosas inalcanzables para los que son como tú, y en el fondo tampoco estás tan enamorado de ella. No es un concepto real lo que plantas como sentimiento, sino más bien una ensoñación, así que puedes asumir que es intocable.

Deslizas el cursor a los videos grabados. Realmente no sabes por qué entras, ni por qué a veces pagas por ver esos videos cuando podrías verlos gratis entrando en el servidor de la empresa. Quizá solo entras para que siga ganado más y más dinero y no quiera irse o… No tienes ni idea, porque a pesar de que te pone cachondo eres incapaz de pajearte mirando esos videos.

Introduces el número de tu tarjeta de crédito en el espacio correspondiente y das al botón de aceptar tras aceptar las condiciones de uso. No te las has leído, pero lo cierto es que las redactaste tú, así que a diferencia del 99,9% de los usuarios tú si sabes que estás aceptando. Te sientes extraño hasta en eso.

Sabes que no puedes conseguir un orgasmo mirándola porque después de todo no es para ti, asumes que simplemente está ahí, pero no se quita la ropa para ti. En cierto modo debería poder engañarte con sus miradas a la cámara y sus sonrisas, pero tú la has visto en vivo y en directo, así que nada de eso te sirve. Aunque sabes que se mueve muy parecido cuando contonean las caderas, y que su penetrante mirada es igual, no es la misma Vriska.

También asumes el concepto de la idealización. Para ti es una diosa, pero no sabes cómo es en su vida real. ¿Le gustan los cereales de verdad? ¿Tiene buen oído musical? ¿Es tan lista como parece? No sabes nada, y por eso te das cuenta de lo falso que es mirarla en una pantalla, de lo absurdo que es pensar que quizá podría darse cuenta de que hay un chico que lleva el departamento administrativo que tal vez… Dejas escapar una sonrisa idiota, tantos "What if" podrán hacer explotar tu pequeño cerebro.

Fijas la vista en la pantalla, en cómo la chica se deshace de una camiseta de Star Wars tirando hacía arriba y dejando al descubierto su busto. Sus pechos no son muy grandes, redondeados. Te gusta cómo se lame el dedo índice con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Te gusta el tatuaje de una araña en su costillar izquierdo y te preguntas qué significará para ella. Si sabes que le encantan las arañas. Te centras en cómo se masajea los pechos y… La puerta de tu oficina se abre de golpe.

—TaBro ¿qué haces? — escuchas la voz de Gamzee mientras cierras la ventana a toda velocidad y sonríes hacía la puerta.

—Terminaba un papeleo — dices ruborizado. —Me has asustado.

—Voy a ir a tomar algo con Karkat y Sollux ¿vienes? — pregunta el Makara sacándose un cigarrillo de la oreja y colocándolo sobre sus labios.

—Claro — dices apagando el ordenador. Probablemente tu vida siga siendo siempre la misma y está bien así. Es más fácil así.


End file.
